


Chasing

by AlyssaSedai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deal with a Slytherin, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch Player Hermione, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, dramione - Freeform, quidditch captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSedai/pseuds/AlyssaSedai
Summary: Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Hermione Granger has caught the attention of her Slytherin opponent, Draco Malfoy. How will he get her attention, when no other boy has succeeded? And how wise is it to make a deal with a Slytherin?- Draco's POV(Hermione's POV is a WIP, coming soon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters or other awesomeness that is JK Rowling's wizarding world.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see her standing there, he really shouldn’t have. But still, Draco jumped a little bit when he locked eyes with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. However, he recovered quickly and shot her an arrogant smirk.

“Granger. You do realise it’s quite rude to barge into the boy’s changing room when another team just had practice, right? People might get the wrong idea.” he couldn’t help but goad her a little bit.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She did not even roll her eyes at his comment. She was here for business. _Good_.

“You booked the Quidditch pitch every evening, including Saturday, for the rest of the school year!” Hermione snapped.

“Correct. Nothing but the best for my team.” Draco grinned. This was getting fun. He fully turned towards her and lazily put his hands in his pockets.

“Look, I don’t care how you managed to even get that permission or what the other teams think of it, but I will not tolerate this.” She was tapping her foot impatiently now.

“Well darling, let’s negotiate then.” Draco taunted.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him. Clearly she wasn’t foolish enough to think he would give in that easily. Draco let his eyes roam over her body. She was wearing one of those muggle outfits again: tight pants in a thin fabric that clung to her skin and an equally tight top that hugged all her curves in the right places. Merlin, he hated how he loved it on her.

As much as Draco appreciated the female form, he always managed to clear his head when it came to business, when it came to the game. He got his pleasure from women, but he never really cared enough to be interested in them beyond the bedroom for the night. But Hermione was occupying his thoughts too much of late. The Ravenclaw was not only one name he’d love to add to his list of bed partners, but she was a brilliant Quidditch player and Captain as well. She was bold and a strategic genius. She didn’t shy away from tactics that bordered foul play, but somehow always got away with it. She was brilliant and one of the best Chasers Hogwarts had seen in a while – even he was willing to admit that. In only 6 short months she’d transformed the Ravenclaw team from decent to fearsome. He couldn’t wait to play them in the final game this year.

And still, she was untouchable. While a great many rumours circulated about the ‘private training’ she had had from Krum last summer and all the gossip that came along with it, she did not seem interested in any of the boys at school. And Draco knew for one that many had tried with her. It made her all the more desirable in his eyes. She was so unlike all the other girls, who threw themselves at his feet and were easily persuaded to spend the night in his dorm. If they even made it to the dorm.

“I want the pitch on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights. You can have the other weekdays.” Hermione stated.

“Sure.” Draco conceded.

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“It’s never just like that with you.” she continued, suspicious of what Draco wanted in return.

Draco smiled his devilish smile and slowly walked towards her, almost like a predator closing in on his prey.

“I always knew you were a smart one.” Draco grinned as he continued his path until he was in front of her.

“Don’t take that fucking tone with me.” Hermione snapped. Draco had to give it to her, she did not move an inch with him standing so close. And her tone was definitely one that could make her team members jump. But not him. No, her swearing only was a turn on for him.

Draco cocked his head to the side and let his eyes rove over her body again.  
“A kiss.” he said calmly.

“Pardon?” Hermione huffed.

“A kiss from you, and you get your three nights a week.” Draco repeated. He could see the gears in her brain turning and expected her to lash out at his request.

“Alright.” Hermione decided and without further ado, she closed the distance between them with one firm step. She reached up, captured his face between her hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Before Draco could register what was actually happening, it was over. Never had he expected that she would give in to his teasing or that she would be so gentle about it.

“There. Now we ca-” Hermione continued while taking a step back again, but Dracon interrupted her.

“Oh no Hermione, that was not a kiss.”

He did not await her reply but moved forward and swiftly wrapped one arm around her slender waist and pulled her flush against him. He could feel the heat of her skin through her thin top and reveled in it. Without hesitation, he swooped down and crashed his lips onto hers.

While she seemed hesitant at first, it didn’t take long for Hermione to catch up. With a soft moan, she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

More gentle now, Draco coaxed her lips apart and slipped inside.  
Merlin, she tasted delicious! While Draco explored and nipped and teased her mercilessly, he couldn’t believe how good she felt in his arms. How her reactions and touches heated something in his abdomen. How much he wanted more. He wanted her. For him alone.

Slowly Hermione pulled back, with Draco chasing her lips with his to make the kiss last longer. He was not ready yet to end this.

Tilting her head back, Hermione locked eyes with Draco. She looked beautifully flushed, her lips a bit swollen from the kiss, her breathing just a bit more shallow than usual.  
She kept her heated gaze on him and warm brown met molten iron. It was as if she was searching for something. Then she grinned wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck and jumped up.

Draco instinctively placed an arm under her as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and attacked his mouth once more. He did not get any time to register his surprise at what was happening and let his instincts take over.

He growled lowly at her bold move and answered her kiss with equal passion and heat.  
It was clear they both were over their initial shock as their tongues battled for dominance.

Without hesitation, Draco walked forward and pinned Hermione to the closest wall, keeping her in place with his body. While their kiss became more heated and consuming, Draco let his free hand roam her face, her neck, her supple body. His touches made her press her hips against him with urgency and Draco could not resist responding by grinding his now hard member into her.

As they gasped for breath, Draco took the opportunity to latch onto the side of her neck, placing openmouthed kisses along it. Hermione’s head rolled back as he lightly bit her.  
“Draco...” she gasped as she played with his locks again and increased the rhythm of her hips.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Draco growled and he caressed his way up along her thigh, around her buttocks to pull her closer into him. He brain was already planning on how to get rid of their clothes the fastest way possible, so he could bury himself inside her and fuck her against the wall.

Then he noticed that Hermione was slowing her pace and lightly pushing against his chest.

Draco looked up, confusion in his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip. “We can’t do this Draco. Not here, not now.”

Draco closed his eyes and groaned as he dropped his head on her shoulder. He wasn’t willing to let go of her yet.

Hermione let her fingers slide through his hair in an almost soothing manner.

“Why not?” Draco asked. He lifted his head to capture her gaze. There was passion there, lust definitely, but also a hint of hesitation.  
Draco sighed and gently lowered her back to the ground. However, he did not step away yet. As much as he would never force himself onto a girl, he would not let this go either. There was no denial they had something there – how quickly the kiss had ignited a blazing inferno inside him and her he suspected – was proof enough. And when Malfoy wanted something, he got it.

“I can’t play with you and play against you.” Hermione smirked.

Draco shot back a smirk.

“We’ll make a deal.” he started and Hermione laughed. It was a beautiful, tingling sound.

“Ever the Slytherin.”

“There’s no doubt Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be playing the final come June.” Draco continued. “The winner gets one favour from the loser.”

Draco knew that he had her interest there.

“Anything I want?”

“The _winner_ gets to ask anything – within reason of course.”

Hermione looked up at him coyly.

“Well Captain Malfoy, you have yourself a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following Quidditch matches were ferocious. Slytherin had already crushed Hufflepuf despite the fact that they had a brilliant Beater duo. Gryffindor proved to be a harder nut to crack. Just because they were playing Slytherin, their age-old enemy on the Quidditch pitch, the game was brutal, injuries plenty and one of the Gryffindor Chasers got sent off the pitch for repetitive foul play. Which made Slytherin victorious after over 4 hours of flying. But Draco had loved every minute of it.

And if he were honest, Ravenclaw had been faring much better against their opponents than Slytherin had. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff could barely be called a game: after a mere 16 minutes, the blue Seeker caught the Snitch and ended the game before it had even properly begun. Gryffindor had been no match against Hermione’s strategies and reckless moves either. The finesse with which she flew and executed her maneuvers was beautiful to watch. And as in all things she did, she went full out. It was as if she didn’t care about injuries or pulling off dangerous stunts to get that Quaffle into one of the hoops. Watching her gliding along the field made Draco eager to play against her. To see whether his strategic brain would be a match for hers. And to win and collect his favour of course.

And in between the games, when he attended classes with her or passed her in the hallway, she threw him coy looks and swayed her hips a little bit more. And Draco answered her teasing whenever he got the chance: whether it was a light touch to the small of her back when she entered the classroom before him, or a wink when they crossed paths on their way to the pitch... The slight blush that coloured her cheeks sometimes was confirmation enough that things would get interesting after their final match.

So when the morning of the big and last game of the year arrived, Draco could not wait.  
He’d gone over all the tactics with his players and had knew he would have to play offensive before she got the chance to do so with her team.

Even though he was never nervous when it came to a game, Draco was excited, more than he usually was, when he came out of the changing room and entered the field with a thunderous applause from the Slytherin stands. As he gave his team their last pep talk and he allowed himself to be distracted by Hermione one last time while he admired her lean body in her snug outfit. She caught his gaze from across the field, and as she walked up to Madam Hooch to complete all the pre-game formalities, she actually had the nerve to smirk back and undress him with her eyes in return. 

While the referee droned on about fair play and enjoying the game, Draco locked eyes with Hermione. She stubbornly raised her chin a hair, but did not look away. She held his gaze and answered the silent challenge she found in them. As Madam Hooch finished her speech and asked for the Captains to shake hands, Draco swiftly grasped Hermione’s hand, lifted it to his lips and gently pressed a kiss on her warm skin.

“May the best team win.” he grinned.  
Surprised by his actions, Hermione quickly recovered and nodded. “May the best team win.”

It was the most challenging, long, exhausting, thrilling and nerve-racking game Draco had ever played. After barely one hour, Ravenclaw was leading with 90 to 60 and both teams were pulling out all the stops to score that next goal.

Hermione was phenomenal: she’d flawlessly executed a Dionysus Dive, standing on her broomstick before leaping off it to smash the Quaffle through one of the hoops. With a wandless Accio, she’d summoned her broom back right in time to land on it.  
By the looks of the other Ravenclaw Chasers, this was something she had not been discussing or practicing with them.

Draco knew that they had to catch the Snitch soon and had been keeping an eye out for it as well, being a former Seeker. His current Seeker, Valeria, a second year, was a natural. So far she’d caught the Snitch in every other game and Draco was confident she could pull it off today as well. She’d been circling the pitch, searching for the Snitch from high above.

So when she suddenly yelled “drop!”, all the Slytherin players looked up at her. It was their agreed signal to put in motion one of the more dangerous strategies Draco had come up with. But they’d practiced it numerous times. 

Draco quickly scanned the field and knew he was closest to Valeria. So it was his call to initiate this stunt. Without looking back, he dropped the Quaffle – one of his Chasers would hopefully pick it up – and turned his broom towards Valeria. The Ravenclaw players looked confused for a moment, not knowing why the Captain and best Chaser had suddenly abandoned an attack formation. 

Hermione looked around frantically, but registered too late that a Seeker yelling something probably meant that the Snitch had been spotted. Draco speeding towards his own Seeker did not make any sense, but she caught on quickly and yelled at her Seeker to follow suit.

As Draco was closing the distance at full speed, he redirected his broom and began a steep dive.  
“Go!” he screamed after a few carefully measured seconds, his eyes never leaving his Seeker.

Valeria let go of her broom and let herself fall down at a dizzying speed. A collective gasp arose from the stands, everyone watching with horror as the young girl plummeted down.  
As she was halfway to the ground, her arm shot out with one mighty swing and it seemed like she was grasping at something in the air. 

As she continued to fall and was barely ten feet from the ground, Draco reached her, crashed into her and tried to pull out of his dive at the same time. He only managed to soften the impact a little bit when his broom finally reached the ground. Draco curled his tall frame around Valeria’s smaller one, tucked in his head and threw himself off his broom right before it hit the ground. Both players rolled on for another few feet before lying still in the grass. 

The whole stadium was holding its breath, waiting for one of them to move.

Slowly Draco released Valeria and rolled aside to lie back. He was sure he’d received some bruises and maybe a cracked shoulder blade, but for now he ignored the pain and turned to his Seeker with a questioning look.  
She grinned and opened her hand, revealing the Snitch.

It took everyone a second to register what had happened, but then the Slytherin stands went insane and a thunderous cheer rolled over the field.

Slytherin had won.

********

It was nearing 2 in the morning when Draco finally left the party in the Slytherin common room in search for his bed. He was grinning like a madman, still drunk on his victory. Of all his accomplishments, this one was the sweetest, the crown piece on his Hogwarts career. Because of the potions Madam Pomfrey had given him to patch him up, alcohol had been out of the question tonight, but Draco didn’t need it to feel deliriously happy. He couldn’t wait to see his name in the trophy room, to inform his parents of his victory and to see Hermione to collect his favour. Out of respect he would leave her alone for a few days. After all, Ravenclaw had been a worthy opponent and they’d played a perfect game. But they’d been out-cunned by the Slytherins.

As Draco entered his room, the first thing he noticed was that the curtains around his bed were drawn. Strange. He could have sworn he’d left them open after changing out of his Quidditch gear just a few hours ago. And he knew the other boys wouldn’t dare touch what was his.

Cautiously he slid the fabric aside, only to reveal something that took his breath away.  
Lying on his bed was none other than Hermione. She was lounging back against his pillows, stretched out seductively while her smoldering brown eyes caught his. But what really made all his blood shoot straight to his groin, was the fact that she was wearing nothing but his emerald green Slytherin jumper. It hugged her in all the right places and left her long legs deliciously bare from the thigh up, as it barely covered her ass. 

“Hello there.” she softly greeted him, while she gracefully got on her knees and shuffled closer towards the edge of the bed. Draco couldn’t move as she reached up to play with one of the buttons of his shirt.

“Congratulations. That was a pretty spectacular win.” Hermione continued as she lightly stroked his chest. Draco knew she could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“I’m seeing something much more spectacular right now.” Draco finally shook out of his daze and put his warm hands on her waist.

“Tell me, Captain Granger, what brings you here at a time like this?” Draco murmured as he let his lips glide along the side of her neck.

Hermione tilted her head to allow him better access.

“I figured I had an outstanding favour to fulfill.” she replied with a throaty moan as Draco sucked just below her ear.

“I never told you what it was.” 

“You didn’t need to.”

And with that, she fisted his shirt, claimed his lips and pulled him down on top of her.

As Draco lost himself in the heated kiss, he let his hands roam over her soft skin, slowly inching his way up her leg. Almost as an afterthought, he flicked his wrist to shut his curtains behind them. 

“Fuck” Draco cursed as Hermione’s hands flew over his body, igniting the ends of all his nerves until it left his shirt unbuttoned, his whole body tingling and his cock rock hard. For a second, her hands paused at the waistband of his trousers. She playfully cocked an eyebrow at him when she felt his evident arousal. And then, without hesitation, she opened his trousers, slipped them down and took him in her hand. 

Draco hissed and he buried his face in her curls as she toyed with him. Fuck, what she was doing to him!  
“Draco...” she moaned as she pushed against his shoulder, making him roll onto his back before straddling him. In one smooth movement, she pulled his jumper over her head and tossed it to the side, revealing a mouthwatering black lace lingerie set. 

“You are breathtaking.” Draco whispered as he took her in. As much as he admired the set on her, he was eager to get her out of it as well.

Hermione smiled down at him before unclasping her bra and letting him remove her panties. 

“Breathtaking.” Draco repeated as he caressed every bit of skin he could get his hands on. And she was so soft, and so responsive as she leaned into his touch and bit her lip.

As she bent over to claim his lips once more, Draco hugged her close, pressing her whole body against his. In the middle of their passionate kiss, Hermione shifted around a bit. Then, without warning, she lined up his throbbing cock and fully lowered herself onto him.

Hermione wordlessly gasped into Draco's mouth as she reveled in the feeling of him filling her up. Draco had to rely upon all of his self-control to hold still for a moment and not drown into her tight, hot wetness.

After a few seconds, they started moving. Slowly at first, getting acquainted to each others’ bodies, but soon at a frantic pace, both chasing their own and the other’s peak. It was messy and fast and hard and everything happened in one blissful daze. They held onto each other, kissed and licked and bit wherever they could. Hermione’s soft moans and Draco’s filthy whispers about what he planned to do with her when they had finished this round soon sent them both over the edge, leaving them clinging to each other as they lost themselves. 

After regaining their breath, Hermione pushed herself up slightly so she could look at Draco. His eyes were still dark with lust and there was no doubt that he was not finished with her.

Hermione smiled down at him, and she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

“That was...” she started.

“Fuck yes.” he laughed and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I’m going to have to make you mine again.” he stated before he flipped her over and nestled between her legs.

Hermione squealed and giggled.

“Who says I’m not already yours?” she smiled up at him.

He answered it with a searing kiss and promises for the rest of the night.

 

********

 

“There you are.”

Hermione turned around at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice.  
With a smile she accepted the glass of champagne he had brought for her.

“Thank you, love.” she murmured before she took a sip.

Draco placed a hand behind her on the railing of the balcony, caging her in in a most welcome way.  
It had been four years now, and she still could not get enough of his touch, his presence and all the little ways in which he showed he truly cared for her.

When she had decided to become a professional Quidditch player, he had been ecstatic for her. Even though he did not pursue a similar career, which she knew he’d secretly had hoped. 

And tonight, when she’d received the award of World Chaser of the year, he’d been her biggest supporter. 

She looked up at him, her handsome Slytherin. He was playing with a strap of her dress, but she could see his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Hermione,” Draco started and his serious tone got her attention straight away.

“Do you remember how we once made that deal?”

Hermione giggled softly.  
“How could I?”

“Well, I still have that one favour that you owe me.”

Hermione frowned.  
“I think you got what you wanted back then.”

Draco chuckled.  
“I certainly got everything I could want back then. But technically, I never asked for it. You gave it to me freely and in the most convincing way.”

He was now playing with one of her locks before he caressed it out of the way and tucked it behind her ear.

“So I’m calling in that favour now.”

With that, Draco took her hand and fiddled with her fingers.

“Hermione,” he started and he caught her eyes, “You are an exceptional woman. You are brave, kind, intelligent, sexy and you can drive me insane like no one else can. But you own my heart, and I hope that these past four years I’ve shown you how deeply I love you. And I promise that I will keep showing you my love for you. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?”

Hermione gasped, overwhelmed by her emotions. 

“Yes!” she laughed and flung herself into Draco’s arms.  
“Yes! Of course! Yes!”

Draco pulled her flush against his chest and inhaled her familiar scent. After a passionate kiss, he let go again and pulled her ring out of his pocket.  
He slid the beautiful piece of artwork on her trembling finger and sweetly kissed her again. Hermione was beaming at him.

“You silly man, you did not have to call in a favour for this. I would always have said yes to you.” Hermione laughed.

“Well, I only had one, and I used it for what matters most to me.” Draco smiled.

Hermione looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

“You know darling, I did bring your old jumper with me...”


End file.
